A New Time
by kalsemiko
Summary: Spiraling into a dark dangerous depression, Cloud is sent back to the moment when Sephiroth destroyed everything. Aeirth only had wanted Cloud to forgive himself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. Sorry guys. I'm doing a re-start on this. somewhere along the way my plot got all mixed up and...well I didn't want you guys to read such a horrible mess. Anyways, I've noticed in my writing that I rush or make things progress too fast. If you could point out some of those spots or give me a warning when you see it happen, I would appreciate it. Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_

* * *

><p>Dim light shone into dead blue eyes, and surrounded the lithe figure of the man, creating almost a glowing aura around him.<p>

His golden locks were in disarray, covered in blood and slime. Ethereal blue eyes were focused onto a cup held between two hands, which only held a drop of alcohol left. He was so still that he could have been mistaken for a statue.

A silence rested upon the pub, almost as dead as the eyes of the golden haired man. But it was broken by the slam of a door, and the irrigated voice of a brunette woman.

"Cloud! The reason I lock the bar is so people can't go _in_. That includes _you_ too," she said with frustration in her tone.

Cloud pushed away the cup, turning around as he sighed, "Tifa, you gave me the _key_. Now you say I can't use it?"

The aggravation in Cloud's voice was pronounced as glowing blue eyes glared scathingly at Tifa.

The dim lighting made it hard for Cloud to see her expression but he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was tired. Reno must have done something to cause an argument again.

"Cloud," Tifa ran a hand through her hair, signifying that she was stressed, "….I think you should see someone to talk to about your…"

Cloud could see she was struggling for the words, but he remained silent and as Tifa continued, a bright spark of rage glowed in his eyes.

"….experiences. Just so you could get better—," the sound of the chair scraping the wooden floor made Tifa freeze and Cloud could see how she resisted the urge to step back in fear.

"Better, Tifa? Am I sick? Does it seem to you like I'm losing my mind?" Cloud's voice was barely a whisper, but it was cold and it echoed in the pub, resonating inside Tifa's ears.

This time, Tifa did take a step back as she stammered, "C-C-Cloud, you know that's not true, it's just—,"

"Just what?" Cloud snarled out, the fire not fading from his eyes, the anger curling and growing inside him.

The only light in the pub flickered, and for the one second that Tifa could not see Cloud, she felt as if she was in danger. But she was with _Cloud._

"You," Tifa whispered, "wouldn't hurt me, would you Cloud?"

Then the fire in Cloud's eyes extinguished and he looked at her in shock.

_[Hurt. Pain. Cold]_

Cloud exhaled, slowly.

_(Specimen C reacts wonderfully to the pain stimulant's, healing only takes mere seconds— remarkable.) _

_[Cold hands, touching him, hurting him.]_

Chains digging into skin and—_(Please, stop!) _

Tifa watched as Cloud took in a shuddering breathe, and she neared closer cautiously, "Cloud? Are you okay?"

Blue eyes zeroed in on her and once again, Tifa froze. Cloud's eyes….they looked so _dead. _

The lights flickered again.

Then Tifa's eyes landed on the spot Cloud had been, and she frantically looked around for him. Finding no one, she sat on the bar stool and prayed. Because Cloud was gone.

The sudden rush of freezing air did not faze Cloud, nor did the blinding sun. His thoughts ran frantic as he put one foot in front of another in the pure white snow.

_(Cold)_

Cloud had for a second let the anger take control. He could have _hurt_ Tifa. This frightened him more than Sephiroth ever could.

_[Broken glass on the floor, warm soothing hands, and comforting whispers.]_

Cloud stumbled up the mountain trail, glowing blue eyes set ahead, determination flaring in them.

_(Cloud. Cloud. It's okay, now. You're safe. I'm here, remember me? Zack?)_

Dropping to his knees, Cloud clutched his head, whimpering, "Zack." Taking a gasping breathe in, Cloud stood, staggering across the trail.

_[Sunlight graced pale skin, and the truck shook as it rode on the rough rode.]_

_(We're friends, right?) _

The weather got colder and the snow higher as Cloud climbed. He had walked off of the path a while ago. Now there was nothing but white and trees surrounding him.

_[Large warm hands ruffling his hair, wind blowing in his face, and then—]_

_(Cloud? Stay here, okay? I'll protect you.)_

The entrance of the cave was hidden between two large granite rocks, the hole just barely large enough to let Cloud through. Inside, millions of tiny rocks embedded in the rock shone like stars. But, Cloud's eyes were fixated on the green bubbling pool of mako.

_[A smile. A warm hand in his hair and then Zack's back was facing Cloud. Getting smaller by the second.]_

Cloud slowly approached the pool of mako, every step closer it started to boil faster and then an outline of a person started forming.

Cloud froze as the mako started boiling so hot that it created a fountain in the middle of it. The silhouette in the middle of the fountain suddenly sharpened and Cloud croaked out, "Aeirth…"

She smiled at him, brown eyes sad and her sundress flowing around her. The sudden ambush of pain and guilt nearly overwhelmed Cloud. He opened his mouth to say how _sorry_ he was, how much he wished that he could have _saved_ her but Aeirth just shook her head.

"Don't Cloud, it was not your fault."

Cloud's eyes glowed brightly at the words, "You don't understand Aeirth. _Everything_ was my fault." It was spat out with such loathing towards himself that Aeirth's eyes glittered with tears.

_[Dead bodies everywhere. Zack laying on his back, watching the sky as if waiting for an angel to come and take him.]_

"Cloud," Aeirth's voice echoed off of the cave walls, "take my hand."

Cloud looked at her outstretched hand, and then at the bubbling mako.

_(Cloud, you're my legacy.)_

A step into the pool and Cloud instantly felt the searing heat that came with mako. Another step in and he was on fire. But then Cloud's outstretched hand touched Aeirth and he was numb.

Aeirth smiled sadly, "Trust him Cloud, you just have to trust him and everything will be okay."

Surprise showed on his face, and Cloud's mouth slightly opened to ask _who_. But before the word could ever be uttered, Cloud was enveloped by the mako. It was as if it had a hold on him and was drowning him.

Aeirth faded from his sight but the image of tears streaming down her face, and her mouthing the words _trust him_ was imprinted in Cloud's mind. As it forever would be.

Then there was nothing but mako green.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Am I off to a good start? <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Short, I know but I'm working on it. Please be patient. Thanks. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own_**

* * *

><p>The burning of the mako, the bright green shining through his eyelids, was what woke Cloud. The instinctive deep breath resulted in an onslaught of mako in the lungs and Cloud forced sluggish limbs to start moving.<p>

Feeling as if he was swimming in a container of glue, Cloud painstakingly swam to the surface. Breaking through, Cloud grabbed onto the edge of the mako pool and took in gasping breaths. Ocean blue eyes flickered to illuminating green and then back to flaring ethereal orbs.

Cloud's nails dug into dirt as he pulled himself out of the pool. Muscles protested against the action and Cloud collapsed onto the ground, soaked in mako.

_[Aeirth smiling and she looked so sad.]_

_(Why was she so sad?) _

Cloud forced himself up, heading to the entrance of the cave and not looking back. It was too painful to look back. The sun was setting outside and the snow looked like it had melted a foot and now only was about six inches high.

On the way, back down the trail all Cloud could think about was what Aeirth had said. Deep down, Cloud probably knew what she meant but right now, it was as if the thought was buried within his mind. Sighing, Cloud ran a hand through his golden locks and wondered why his body hurt so damn much. It felt like it had been run over by a pack of wolves.

Echoing laughter that was followed by distinct voices put Cloud on alert. Hiding behind a tree, Cloud's eyes zoned onto the trio that was following the trail that lead to the burned down Nibleheim.

Cloud wondered what they were going to do up there. There was nothing but ash and debris left. Cloud observed them a bit more closely, focusing on their clothing and their appearance. The Shinra uniform popped out first and the thought of Shinra made Cloud grit his teeth. But the company was supposed to be dead.

Confusion filled Cloud's head and when his eyes landed on long silver hair, his heart stopped.

_(I will…never be a memory!) _

The words rang inside his mind and Cloud mentally told himself to breath because this couldn't be real and he was just hallucinating and Zack was not standing in between himself and Sephiroth.

_(Would you say….I became a hero?) _

Cloud gasped and put a hand over his mouth as Sephiroth sharply turned on his heel and examined an area only a couple feet away from where Cloud was.

_(You're nothing but a puppet.) _

Zack turned around in concern, "What's wrong Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth shook his head, giving the area one last glance before following Zack. "It was nothing."

And Cloud fell to his knees, a panic erupting inside him. Because somehow, reality had shattered and there was two of him walking around.

But the worst part was—Sephiroth was alive, and he was only an hour away from destroying Cloud's live forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: NEVER OWNED ANY OF IT AND NEVER WILL _**

* * *

><p>There was no choice but to start moving…Cloud's mind was in turmoil, and he was sure that his body was in autopilot. Because it was moving on its own, legs standing from their kneeling position and arms are pushing off of the trees to try to keep some form of balance.<p>

_[Fire. It was everywhere. Burning everything.]_

Cloud stumbled up the path, his breathing erratic and strained, somewhere in the back of his mind Cloud knew that he was in shock. Everything was hazy, almost unreal and—_[There was Sephiroth, head lowered, Masamune in hand and surrounded by flames—]_

Cloud gasped, blue eyes catching sight of Nibelheim—_[On fire and it was burning, Cloud could practically hear the screams of his townspeople and God, his mother—]_

Blue eyes sharpening, Cloud focused on his task—he knew what he had to do, there was a reason that he was brought here. The familiar but not so familiar scenery made Cloud's heartache…if none of it had happened…

Shaking his head, Cloud continued on, there was no time to think of that now. Along the way, townspeople turned to stare and Cloud could hear them whispering.

"Is that Cloud?"

_[They despised him, calling him cruel names]_

"What's he doing here?"

_[They said his mother and him shouldn't be here.]_

"Did SHINRA kick him out?"

_[They wanted to kick the both of them out, the bastard son and the whore.]_

"Doesn't he look older?"

_[Whispering behind their backs and casting them accusing glares.]_

"What's with the gigantic sword on his back?"

_[They had never done anything wrong…so why did they deserve this?]_

Cloud ignored the whispers, focusing on where the younger Cloud should be—With Tifa. There was no point in trying to be inconspicuous; Cloud was too different from when he was younger. Lithe, with firm, lean muscles, no longer fair paled but slightly glowing with a tan, and the one thing that had not changed was his hair, defying gravity with its golden locks.

Spotting Zack and Sephiroth nearby his younger self, a sense of relief spread through Cloud. They hadn't gone up the mountain yet. Sephiroth hadn't seen anything—doesn't know anything yet. They alternatively flickered their eyes over at Cloud, both of them.

Cloud could see the gears turning in Zack's brain but the man was a little too far back in the timeline to know anything about Cloud's family. For all he knew, Cloud was an older brother or cousin. What worried him was Sephiroth, the man was intelligent after he went insane but this Sephiroth had his sanity intact, only a moment away from having it cut, his intelligence probably far greater.

This sane Sephiroth, with his green eyes, normal pupils, and curious gaze at Cloud's nearing presence, this Sephiroth was more unpredictable and that scared Cloud more.

Sephiroth did not know. That was what mattered and it was going to be kept that way.

_The town wasn't burning. His mother was alive._

The thoughts were circling inside his head, pounding on his skull. But there was a nauseous feeling at the thought of his mother. Because, even if this was his past, it wasn't _his_ mother anymore—it was the younger Cloud's mother.

This made the hole inside him expand, almost collapsing in on itself at the immense guilt and pain. As Cloud neared Sephiroth and Zack, flashes of memories erupted inside his mind.

[_The dirt was digging into his skin. But Cloud didn't feel into, he was crawling with intent towards Zack.]_

The sight of Zack, beaming, _alive, _was enough to make Cloud's breath hitch.

[_There was something in his eyes that Cloud couldn't quite distinguish as he looked down onto the bloodied face.]_

Tifa was now concerned too, and at the sight of him, froze with a flash of uncertainty and fear, almost as if she had seen a ghost.

_[Zack's eyes focused in onto Cloud's face, relief flooding through them as he struggled to gasp out.]_

Cloud had known what was in Zack's eyes, terror—pure fear, of being alone, of leaving Cloud alone, leaving Aerith alone.

_(For the….both of us….)_

Cloud staggered a bit, the memory slightly more real, more tangible now than it ever was.

_Cloud breathed out raggedly, hesitantly, "For the both of us?"_

_Zack's chest heaved as Cloud stared down in confusion, almost a slight shock. _

"_That's right…..you're gonna…"_

_Zack took a deep, painful breath, struggling to lift his arm, "You're gonna…"_

_Zack's arm reached behind Cloud, clutching onto blond locks and pulling down with a forceful weight, "…Live." Cloud could feel the warm blood soaking onto his face, Zack's fingers clenched in his hair as he rasped out, "You'll be…" A slight pause and Zack's voice, strong and filled with pride, rang out, "…my living legacy." _

_Zack's arm released blond locks, arm falling to the ground with a 'thump.' Cloud slowly raised his face from where it had pressed into Zack's abdomen, eyes staring down at Zack with growing anguish. Zack's own eyes were watering, if from the rain or the thought of death, Cloud did not know but he did know that in those couple of seconds that Zack stared into his eyes — it was a message. To tell Aeirth. To keep living. _

_Then, Zack's head tilted slightly, arm slowly bring up his sword, "My honor, my dreams," until the sword was right in Cloud's face, Zack looking up at him expectantly, a determination filling his eyes like stone as he said, "they're yours now." _

_Cloud reached a hand out with uncertainty, grasping onto the handle, one hand first, then the other. Zack pushed the handle with force towards Cloud, before it fell down to the ground with a squelch from the mud. _

_The words tumbled from Cloud's mouth, as if making certain, "I'm your….living legacy…" the words were almost hollow, the same as his eyes as he stared down at Zack. _

_Zack gave a small smile, eyes fond before they slid close peacefully. Cloud stared, the shock wearing off quickly. Tears slid down his cheek, staring up at the gloomy sky as Cloud sobbed and then gave a roar of desolation and grief. _

It was as if the memory was going in fast forward, and behind the memory was something else. Black flashed and Cloud realized it was his younger self as he stepped in front of him. Looking into the vizier where he knew still blue innocent eyes were, Cloud wondered if he knew what was happening.

The younger Cloud pushed the visor open, sky blue eyes staring at Cloud in confusion and suspicion. There was a certain energy between the two of them now, almost like a spark that had been lit, and Cloud felt the magnetic pull of it.

_What had Aeirth said? To trust him? His younger self? Or Sephiroth? _

The man himself took a forceful step towards Cloud, his body half shielding the younger Cloud before inquiring with a cold tone, "Who are you?"

Tifa was still looking on in confusion, and Cloud's eyes connected with hers for a second. In that one second, he could see all the tears she had not shed, all the pain she had not gone through and he could still see the spark of hope in her eyes.

"My name is…"

_(…a Soldier 1__st__ class, now Ex-Soldier.)_

_(…a Puppet.)_

_(…a Weapon.)_

"…Cloud Strife."


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, it's been awhile, but I only have a small part of my soul to give right now...Sorry for the delay. As always, leave me your thoughts and critiques. **_

_**Disclaimer: For all and future Chapters of this story, if I do indeed forget, I will never own it. Ever. **_

* * *

><p>Sephiroth's eyes had narrowed, and Cloud had a flashback, of broken buildings and—<em>(On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness.) <em>

Cloud took a shaking step back, not even the enticing pull to his younger self could get him any closer. Zack put a calming hand on Sephiroth, as if knowing the effect the man could have on some people, "Calm down, Seph, Give the guy some time to explain."

Then Zack flashed him a smile, friendly, easy-going and Cloud literally felt the grief wash over him.

Sephiroth detached Zack's hand from his shoulder, his eyes shining with fondness before giving a scoff of disgust, "Zackary, I have told you countless times to stop calling me by that foul name."

Zack wasn't offended as he gave a small laugh and instead slammed his hand into the younger Cloud's back, "Cloud sure doesn't mind, right Chocobo?"

The younger Cloud stiffened, cheeks flushing red, and the older Cloud had trouble keeping down the flush himself. Cloud now remembered the ridiculous name Zack had dubbed him with, and sudden warmth flooded inside Cloud's heart at the memory.

The younger Cloud, with his flushed face, gave out a stuttered, "Y-Yes, Sir."

Cloud watched with a twinge of remorse at his younger self, that innocence, the light that had shone in his eyes, and the way he looked at everything with wonder was gone. That younger Cloud, the one standing before him, was nothing now, nothing but blood, tears, and the sweat of a man that had long forgotten how to be happy.

Cloud cleared his throat, and three pairs of eyes swerved onto him, "Are you heading up to the Reactor?"

Sephiroth gave a reluctant nod, while Zack popped out a, "Yep," with unrelenting enthusiasm. Cloud directed his eyes to his younger self, murmuring, "Why don't we introduce them to your mother? She's bound to have missed you."

Cloud knew this from his own memories, scattered as they were of Nibelheim, but the memories always haunted his dreams and lingered in the back of his mind as he woke. Cloud's mother, Claudia strife, was a stern and stubborn woman. She was always there with encouragement, always bandaging him up, and never questioning his decisions.

Cloud didn't remember visiting her when he was here before, and he's regretted it ever since.

Zack leaped at the chance of meeting Cloud's mother, grabbing onto the younger Cloud's shoulders with excitement, "Why Cloud, your poor mother must be so worried—you should have just asked and we would have stopped by!"

The younger Cloud unfroze; his eyes shadowed with apprehension, and stuttered out, "T-The house is t-this w-way."

Cloud watched as his younger self led the way, but not before Zack cast a suspicious glance towards Cloud. It meant that Zack had noticed the attempt to divert the attention from himself and onto the younger Cloud, but knowing Zack he would leave it until he could corner him alone somewhere. Sephiroth, on the other hand, made no move to follow, and when the two were a couple meters ahead, did he speak with a voice of steel, "If you are… Cloud Strife," a suspicious pause, unbelieving, "then I have no need to say that you better not have ill intentions towards Zackary."

_Ill intentions? Towards Zack?_

The thought was nearly laughable but these days Cloud couldn't find his heart in the act. Now, all his lips did was pour out a fountain of sobs and afterwards his eyes looked like stained red glass and all that drained out of his mouth was grains of bitter sand.

Cloud shook his head at the thought of hurting Zack, the act making him feel physically ill, and Sephiroth turned away without a glance back.

However, his hand rested on Masamune and Cloud shivered at the phantom feeling of the sword piercing his skin.

Now it was time to burn everything to the ground that Shinra held dear. It was time, after all, to repay the favor.


End file.
